


Secret Identity

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heroic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identity

Lily's not very confident.  
Anne is - Anne takes crap from no-one.

Chantarelle is romantic and mystical.  
Anne knows damn well that rent is rent, waitressing is waitressing, and vampires are dangerous.

Sister Sunshine wants peace for all mankind.  
Anne gives away their leftovers to some kids squatting in a warehouse.

Danielle never has any money left.  
Anne has started saving.

Jane hates her family, and decides to run away.  
Anne decides to make a family for everyone like her.

Every morning, this girl without a name puts on her costume, turns into Anne, and goes out to face the world.


End file.
